food_fantasy_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ika Sōmen
Background A boy who loves to gossip and spread rumors. He makes theories on why people are doing what they do and will gladly tell them if asked- or even ask to tell you them anyway. Skills |-| Combat Skills Oodles of Noodles (Normal Skill) * Ika Sōmen throws noodles towards the ally with the lowest health, healing them by 5% per second for 4 seconds. Squid Splash (Energy Skill) * Ika Sōmen spins his noodles around, making a splash towards his allies and healing them all by 20% for 2 seconds, while also stunning all enemies for 2 seconds. |-| Restaurant Skills = Work Out (Auto) *The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) All the Rage (2 Stars) *Increases the Restaurant's customer flow by amount/hour. Chef/Supervisor/Server Ordering Expert (3 Stars) *Customers pay an extra 4% when paying their bills. Supervisor/Server Dialogue Summoned: “''I am Ika Sōmen, I came prepared with an apron on and I am ready to work Master Attendant!” Login: “''Welcome Welcome Master Attendant- Did you hear about what Screaming Orgasm did- No? Well, you might wanna sit down. Yup Yup!” Ice Arena: “''Mmm I’m boreedd. Can’t I go hang out with Oko instead?” Skills: “I'll Share My Secrets this once~” Level Up/Ascend: “''Does this mean I’ve done a good job? Yay!” Fatigued: “''Mmm I’m sorry I don’t have anything new to share, Nope nope.” Recovering: “''Shh I’m listening to someone right now Master Attendant.” Attack/Formation: “''Let me show ‘em who’s boss Master Attendant!” Lost/Knockout: “''Ah... I didn’t even... tell Oko...” Notice: “''Master Attendant~ You shouldn’t leave me in charge of the food I think it's on fire!'' Yup Yup~" Place 1 (Main Interface Mascot): “''Mmm what’s even new going on around here?” Place 2 (Main Interface Mascot): “''Oo I can’t wait to tell Master Attendant about this! How much longer do I have to wait!?" In Contact 1 (Main Interface Mascot): “''Master Attendant I’ll have you know me and Oko make a great team in the restaurant!'' Yup! Yup!” In Contact 2 (Main Interface Mascot): “''Master Attendant! I just found out something juicy! Do you wanna hear?” In Contact 3 (Main Interface Mascot): “''Working Working- How much longer till we do the work I wanna do?!” Vows: "Master Attendant you know your special to me right? , I wanna work with you for the rest of my life~" Intimate 1: "Master Attendant I don't need to spread gossip for you to care about me right? RIIIIGHHHTT???" Intimate 2: "Master Attendant you're the best. I'd do anything for you!! Anything. Huh?? Why don't you believe me???" Intimate 3: "Isn't Oko dreamy Master Attendant? I love spending time with him much! Did he say anything about me to you? Good things? ?" 'Bio' Bio 1= Title Story 1 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 2= Title Story 2 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 3= Title Story 3 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 4= Title Story 4 to be announced to be implemented |-| Bio 5= Title Story 5 to be announced to be implemented |-| Category:M Category:Support Category:Food Souls